fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Krueger (MK vs SF)
Summary Frederick Charles Krueger also known as “Freddy Krueger” was as serial killer who got out based on a technicality. He was killed by the families of those who he killed. Instead of being pulled into Netherrealm, his soul was found by the Dream Demons (Who are the masters of the Dream Realm). They offered him a deal, he would get to torment people and some of the energy would go to them. Everything was fine until he tried to attack the dreams of Kitana. Shao Kahn was furious resulting in Freddy being pulled from the Dream Realm. Heavily weakened by this, he joined forces with the Earthrealmers in an attempt to kill Shao Kahn. His attempt to assassinate Shao Kahn failed and he was forced to flee back to Earth. He managed to hear about the Necronomicon from Shang Tsung’s servants that he was investigating. He went across the country picking up allies including Leatherface and Jason. He eventually managed to find the Necronomicon, which he used to destroy Shao Kahn’s body double. But this wasn’t enough for him. He attempted to conquer the Earth using his newfound powers. He and allies succeeded in his goal after steamrolling Earth’s heroes. Raiden and Fujin together narrowly defeated him. Raiden then alerted the Dream Demons to his actions and he was stripped of his power. Raiden erased him from existence in order to prevent him from ever coming back, and he never did. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least High 6-A Name: Frederick Charles Krueger, “Freddy Krueger” Origin: MK vs SF Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dream Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Regeneration (Mid; regenerated from having his head split in half by Jason), Immortality (Types 2 and 3; can survive being decapitated without having to regenerate) | All previous abilities, Dream Manipulation (Can appear in the dreams of others, control every aspect of them, and anything he does to them is reflected on their body in the real world, including death), Empowerment (Is further empowered the more people fear him), Animal Manipulation (Can create and control animals), Memory Manipulation (Can erase the memories that others have of his victims), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation (Can absorb souls, and with enough, he could break down the barriers between dreams and reality), Spatial Manipulation (Created the Dream Core, an Escherian labyrinth with impossible geometry, out of parts of the Dream World seen across the series), Technology Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Can trap others in time loops), BFR (Can transfer people into drawings, movies, and computers), Body Control, Duplication, Elasticity, Intangibility, Invisibility, Possession (Can possess others through their dreams to act in the real world, can control and possess his own remains in the real world), Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift into essentially anything he pleases), Telepathy (Can explore the minds of others, even when they're awake, to see their fears), Transmutation (Transformed Debbie into a cockroach and transformed Mark into a paper cutout of himself), Resurrection (Can use his powers to resurrect others and is resurrected by his Dream Demons upon death), Regeneration (High-Godly) (Claimed that he could survive the end of all things by regenerating.), Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6, and 8; as long as he is feared by people in the real world, he will continue to exist, he can possess others to control them in the real world, as well as arrange for his own literal rebirth in dreams), Magic, Biological Manipulation (He created new forms of demons using the Necronomicon), Earth Manipulation (Other users of the Necronomicon have used it to open up sinkholes on a continental, potentially even global scale), Ice Manipulation (Froze Jason solid), Mind Manipulation (Can control an army of demons), Size Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can harm and absorb souls),Weather Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Duplication (Split into multiple copies of himself), Necromancy (Can raise the dead in the thousands, raised Jason's past victims from the dead, and can control the undead), Portal Creation, Power Nullification (Was able to nullify Ryu's abilities), Sealing (Can seal demons, spirits, and various other beings, possibly even gods, within its passages), Summoning (Can summon demons and the dead), Time Travel (Can create "time vortexes" and send other people to different points in time), Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Fought on par with Jason and badly injured him.) | At least Multi-Continent level+ (Overpowered both Raiden and Fujin with ease.) Speed: Subsonic (Appeared as a blur to a trained government soldier trying to evade him.) | FTL+ (Dodged Raiden’s lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Easily lifted a car) | Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Injured Leatherface who is on his level with his strikes) | Multi-Continent Class+ (Made Raiden bleed with his punches) Durability: Small Building level+ (Survived multiple RPG and tank shots without dying) | At least Multi-Continent level+ (It took a combined attack from Raiden and Fujin to harm him.) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Planetary Standard Equipment: His glove | The Necronomicon Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Key: Base | Dreamworld/Necronomicon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Dream Users Category:Memory Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Body Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telepaths Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Magic Users Category:Biology Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Perception Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Necromancers Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Weather Users